


I'm Sorry

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad Fluff, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: This is like two years old, got tired of looking at it, read over it and found it's not crap, plus this ship needs more love so bam!





	

The rain pattered down, mist hung above the streets, shop’s windows fogged up. People walked by holding the portable shelter of an umbrella above their heads. Cars honked as the traffic piled up.

The coffee shop was quiet, the oak wood brown painted walls giving a cozy feeling. The wooden floors and dark red drapes only adding more to the feeling. The small tables blending into the mix of colors.

He watched a little girl in a yellow raincoat jump from puddle to puddle, her bright red boots coated in dirty water. Suddenly her mother snapped at her grabbing the child’s arm and pulling her off of the street.

His attention shifted to the two behind the counter, business had been slow today, not just for them but for him too. The girl looked up her orange brown mix of hair bouncing up, she smiled at him with hazel eyes. Only to yipe as her co-worker a friend of her’s pinched her butt. He giggled as she scolded him.

“Sorry, sir we’ll be closing up early.” She said flicking her co-worker's noise.

He huffed then smiled. “Alright, it’s been a lazy day for me too. Can I get four of those cupcakes to go?” He pointed towards the counter’s glass display, the cupcakes were more than pleasing. The patterned wrapping, and coffee colored cake, topped with a white frosting and drizzled chocolate and caramel, finally a straw that had chocolate powder filling stuck out at an angle. He examined the cupcakes, his own mouth flooding with saliva.

“Sure,” She turned to her male co-worker. “4 cupcakes. And that’ll be 10.00, sir.”

He looked up pulling out a twenty. “Take the other 10 as a tip.”

The girl smiled handing him the box. “Have a good day sir.”

“You too.” He waved.

 

The door shut behind him, he shivered shaking off the rain. The base in front of him laid dormant, he sighed putting the box down on a small white table, slipping off his coat and scraping his shoes off. He smiled looking at the walls, the pictures each one holding a memory.  _ We did this, this whole base every inch of every wall, every foot of the floor. Everything, Gemini planned it all out and hell I’ve been saving just to make him smile.  _ Grabbing the box and turning into the cook’s room.

He shuffled the contents of the fridge around making a small hidden space for the box. “Later.” He eyes the small cakes. Looking around in the fridge, as another shiver rolled up his spine.  _ Cold, cold, oh so very cold. _ “There you are.” He grabbed the leftovers. Eyeing the stove.

 

“Welcome home.” He smiled looking over.

Gemini stood there, his sweater soaked and dragging, his fluffy white hair dripping with rain water.

He stopped seeing the green eyes drooping, bags under them. “Gemini?” He set the hot cup down, briskly walking over to the pale skinned individual. Gemini looked up, a look of sorrow that Snake never wanted to see. “What happened?” He asked pulling Gemini close, resting his head on the wet locks of hair.

It didn’t take long for them to finish the cupcakes, or to fumbled up the stairs and into the room. Gemini squeaked as Snake pounced on him rubbing him with a dry towel, drying off the tired master.

“So what happened?” Snake asked peeling off Gemini’s heavy sweater.

“You know the mine where Quake and Crash are stationed?” He laid still as the sweater slipped off with a wet slap when it hit the hamper. “It collapsed today, that's why on my day off I had to get up at 3 in the morning. Jewel, Drill, Stone, Napalm, Search, Grenade, Concrete and even Guts were all sent out.”

“Here lay down.” Snake cooed Gemini to lay flat on his stomach. “What happened?” He left the bedside grabbing a bottle of oil.  _ Thanks, Oil. _

“Well after all the work we got Quake who was more that freaking out, out. Luckily Crash did calm her down, but a lot of the miners were sent to the hospital, none of them were killed.” Gemini sighed.

Snake watch Gemini’s movement, rubbing his hands with the oil coating them. A second later he sat down next to Gemini rubbing his shoulders. “So you’re stressed out?”

Gemini rolled his eyes, but his shoulders did loosen. “Yeah, thanks, Snake I needed one of these.”

“Jesus,” He rubbed downward feeling Gemini’s metal muscles were almost locked in place. “it feels like you need to be cleaned and reoiled on the inside.”

Gemini didn’t say anything just watch the pet snake as she slithered around in her aquarium.

“What you thinking?” Snake leaned close planning to peck a kiss on Gemini’s head. Instead, Gemini flipped over pulling Snake down for a hot kiss.  _ Gemini? _

Gemini stared at Snake his eyes lustful. “Snake…” His cold wet hands slipped up Snake’s shirt prying it off. Snake gasped feeling his skin assisted by freezing air. He looked down at Gemini who was laying flat on the bed his legs open towards him, his green eyes burning with a lust.

“A-are you sure?” Snake pushed himself over Gemini, covering the smaller. He gasped as Gemini pulled him down into a deep kiss, Gemini’s hands trailed up his back pulling his shirt up. The shirt fell to the floor as another deep kiss this time from Snake, pale fingers tangled in his black green hairs.

Gemini nodded those green eyes tempting Snake.

Snake felt himself grow rather hot, granted his wasn’t his first time but the fact was. “I don’t want to hurt you Gemini.”

Gemini stopped caressing Snake’s back. “You won’t Snake, you never would.”

 

_ That was the first time I ever called him Gem, a precious stone, polished and unbreakable, I thought that...until. DAMN IT SNAKE! Why do you have to be so stupid?  _ He pushed back another wave of tears, staring at the ceiling biting his lip.  _ Why didn’t I listen to him? Why couldn’t I have stopped when he wanted to? Why… _ He sighed finding himself yet again sleepless, his hands gripping at the sheets.  _ First Pharaoh and now Gem?...I’ve hurt both of them… _

He looked at his helmet, the snake-like top piece looking back at him.  _ I wish Gem would choose like a snake, having us fight until he chose one to mate with. Wrapping around each other protecting one another...But after the male leaves, looking for other mates… _ “Is this my nature? To just hurt him and leave?” He rubbed his eyes sitting up and grabbing the helmet. Slipping it on over his long hairs, he sighed laying back down in the bed. “Just...check on him.” He said to himself.

Search Snake 0.32 <offline>

<active?>

<Online…>

Snake waited as the old snake began to reactivate, one of the oldest models. Gem kept it in his room as if the snake was a pet, feeding it and giving him a place to live. Snake knew that it was pointless to search snakes were only suppose to live no longer than three weeks at most, but here he was a small old snake wriggling around in a sandy aquarium.  _ Amazing really that he’s still active, like Gem still loving me after-- _ Snake winced remembering the burns the scars the yelling and begging. “Just check on him.” He closed his eyes again.

His vision was wrapped again, taking the snake’s eyesight again.

The snake jerked up again, hearing some fabric and a shuffle. It wriggled around moving towards the stone that Gem had put in. Crawling over it, and slithered through the sands. it stopped looking through the glass.

The lumpy figure on the bed shifted again, a whining sound came from the small lump. Suddenly Gemini’s head popped up, the white hair messy and his eyes bloodshot. Luckily he didn’t look at the snake staring at him, instead, he got up walking over to the bathroom. The bathroom light flicked on Gemini’s figure fell forward. Sobbing echoed in the room, then the sounds of whines and purging.

“Gem.” Snake jerked up shutting the search snake off, not hesitating to leave the living quarters that were his. He struts down the empty halls, not caring if anyone heard him his mind too panicked by the sight and the sounds that echoed in his head.  _ No, no, no, please Gem please tell me that the searched snake is too old, please tell me you’re just sleeping in your bed. Please! _

He stopped reading the code on the door, feeling his head still heavy with the helmet.

The snake activated again, wriggling out of the cage and moving down the desk. Slithering down on the floor and reaching up to the lock.

The door clicked, Snake smiled.  _ Good boy. _ He cracked the door open, not making a noise as he picked the snake up. The old model looked at him with huge ruby eyes, a flick of the tongue. “In you go.” He smiled opening the cage and letting the snake in, not hearing that the purging had stopped.

“S-snake?” It was Gemini, terrified and sounding even smaller than he was.

Snake turned around quickly, Gemini flinched and hid in his arms. He sighed pulling the helmet offsetting it down on the bed. With each step, Gemini winched, even more, getting smaller and smaller until Snake stood in the door frame. “Gem…” His voice was soothing.

Gemini didn’t look up. “Don’t call me that.” His voice was cracking and sobbing.

“Gem please.” Snake sat down, folding his legs.

Gemini didn’t look up pushing himself even more into the white tub.

Snake sighed, reaching forward grabbing Gemini’s arm, yanking him over.

“Snake, please! No, please, oh God!” Gemini cried out as Snake wrapped his other arm around him. He struggled against Snake wiggling, his eyes wide with terror.

Snake cried out feeling teeth break into his flesh his grip loosen, Gemini pushed away leaping into the tub, grabbing the back scrubber. Snake leaned forward not getting up, he started seeing Gemini’s thin fragile frame. He stopped smell the foul scent, cleaning after Gemini.

Every move Snake made Gemini shrunk down into the tub almost trying to squeeze down the drain.

Snake stared back and Gemini. “Gemini, come on let me help you out.” He offered a hand.

Gemini hid his face. “Please, no Snake.”

He sighed, reaching down and touching the soft skin.

Gemini cried trying to become smaller as Snake patted his back. “Please, Gem.” He hoped his calm voice would help.

Gemini shook his head, his whole body shaking. “Just l-leave.”

 

Snake pulled his hand away, stepping over the edge of the tub, reaching down and picking Gemini up. Gemini screamed struggling as Snake carried him out.  _ He’s become so weak, he’s only bone and skin now...oh God what have I done? _ He stared at the scars that wrapped around Gemini’s whole body. Biting his lip and he slipped Gemini out of his arms. Gemini backed away from him scared, terrified even his whole body shook. “Gem,” Snake watched the small weak figure. “please, if you even love me anymore stop doing this to yourself.”

“Oh, S-snake.” For once he stopped shaking his eyes didn’t seem wild with fear.

“Just…” He stopped trying to fight back the hot sobs and his cracking voice. “Please, Gemini I-i--” He turned unable to finish the sentence swiftly turning towards the door. He stopped grabbing the frame tightening his grip on it. “I still love you…” He left closing the door, his head down.

“Snake…”


End file.
